


Влажные салфетки, багеты и черничный пирог

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Джеймс в бегах, а прошлое причудливо путается с настоящим и, возможно, будущим.





	Влажные салфетки, багеты и черничный пирог

В первый раз он натыкается на этого парня, когда идет домой: можете считать это паранойей, но Джеймс никогда не ночует в одном месте больше недели и ни разу не возвращается одной и той же дорогой. В тот раз маршрут лежит через двор старого заброшенного дома с перекошенными окнами и почти до самой земли съехавшей крышей. Лучше всего было бы пройти вдоль заросшего кустарником забора – с улицы никто бы не заметил. Но, как на зло, на ступеньках аварийного дома сидит какой-то тощий парнишка и ожесточенно размазывает по лицу красное.  
Джеймс даже спотыкается, так споткнуться позволительно было бы только от выстрела в сердце, а тут ощущения почти аналогичные. Парнишка резко вскидывается на шорох – и видит. Черт возьми, Джеймс живет в этом городе уже третий месяц, и до сих пор его никто никогда не видел. Не смотрел настороженно-ровно, будто готовясь к возможному нападению, но не боясь его.  
Внутри один за другим щелкают, будто переключающиеся тумблеры, варианты. Игнорировать? Отказ.  
Взять заложника? Отказ.  
Устранить? Отказ!!  
Снова выстрел в сердце, и Джеймс шипит, мотая головой.  
Инициировать контакт.  
Джеймс осторожно подходит, а парень напрягается, стискивает зубы и смотрит прямо в глаза – щуплый, белобрысый, весь перемазанный. Джеймс садится на ту же ступеньку, но с другого конца, достает из сумки упаковку салфеток и не глядя перекидывает ее парню. Тот удивительно шустро ловит, пару секунд ее рассматривает, а потом благодарно кивает и принимается чиститься.  
Это не кровь, понимает Джеймс, уже поднявшись и уходя вдоль забора, почти растворяясь в тени. Это красное – помада. Бледная физиономия в яркой помаде и ссадина на скуле. Занятный парень.

В следующий раз Джеймс видит его в той же части города, но через месяц или около того. С первой встречи он уже сменил третью квартиру и живет теперь совсем в другом месте, но тут за углом по-прежнему лучшая пекарня на весь этот богом забытый плесневелый городок.  
Почему-то он сразу понимает, что измазанная в грязи кукла, которой с хохотом играют в футбол здоровенные лоси на школьном дворе – этот тот самый тощий пацан. Казалось бы, какое дело Джеймсу до чужих разборок? Но сердце опять прошивает знакомой болью. Придурок, идиот, опять попался, думает он, на автомате перелетая через забор.  
Разогнать шакалов не так уж сложно – Джеймс знает, как он выглядит, и именно поэтому всегда делает так, чтобы его никто не видел. Сейчас его видят, но, возможно, пакет со свежевыпеченными багетами слегка сглаживает привычно производимое впечатление, так что к убийственному взгляду приходится добавить пару пинков по изнеженным задницам.  
Чумазый парнишка морщится от боли, но упрямо встает, смотрит в упор, и Джеймс понимает, что вывалянный в грязи балахон на нем – это женское летнее платье, совершенно не сочетающееся с торчащими из-под него джинсами и грубыми башмаками. В голове что-то складывается: помада, платье, побои.  
Джеймс снова лезет в сумку за влажными салфетками и аптечкой. Они устраиваются на ступеньках заднего крыльца, и Джеймс четко и быстро промывает ссадины на лице, клеит пластырь, стремительно задирает платье и в несколько секунд прощупывает ребра и живот сквозь майку, пока парень не успевает спохватиться.  
– Переломов нет, – констатирует Джеймс, отодвигаясь. – Внутренние органы тоже окей. Ты хорошо держался.  
– Привычка, – небрежно отвечает парень. От звука его голоса – не слишком высокого и не слишком низкого, твердого, с хрипотцой – что-то тупо ударяется в солнечное сплетение.  
– Часто получаешь? – через силу выговаривает Джеймс, и парень криво усмехается, морщится и теперь уже всем корпусом разворачивается навстречу.  
– Регулярно. – Он протягивает ладонь, наскоро обтерев ее от грязи о подол платья. – Уилл.  
– Джеймс, – ладонь твердая и сухая, даже не сказать, что слабая, скорей, просто хрупкая, птичьи косточки.  
– Спасибо, что помог, но я бы разобрался и сам.  
Почему-то звучит это не так смешно, как могло бы.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пожимает плечами Джеймс. – Но я уже давно никому не давал заслуженного пинка. Иногда, знаешь, тянет.  
– Ты военный, – Уилл скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает, глядя на него, пожалуй, слишком внимательно и заинтересованно. Что, конечно, льстит, но...  
– А тебе пятнадцать, – говорит Джеймс.  
Уилл улыбается понимающе и грустно.  
– Вообще-то девятнадцать. Пошел в школу позже, много болел в детстве.  
– Случайно, не мечтал попасть в армию и поехать куда-нибудь повоевать? – спросил Джеймс, отчетливо ощущая неловкость, может быть, впервые за все время, что себя помнил.  
– Я не приемлю насилие, – строго ответил Уилл. – Я готов защищаться, но нападать – это мерзко.  
Да ты и защищаешься так себе, судя по результатам, хотелось сказать Джемсу, но он сдержался.  
– Наряд-то снимешь? – кивнул он на нелепо сидящее на мальчишеской фигуре платье.  
Уилл оглядел себя, разгладил мятый волан на груди, пожал плечами.  
– Они почему-то думают, что меня должна унижать женская одежда, помада, все такое.  
– Эти говнюки? Они твои одноклассники?  
– Уже бывшие. Вчера был выпуск, так что это – прощальная акция.  
– И давно они... так?  
– Почти четыре года, – говорит Уилл спустя мгновение. – В пятнадцать я сказал своему лучшему другу о том, что я гей. Он рассказал об этом всей школе. За четыре года они перевели на меня неплохой гардероб и довольно внушительную косметичку.  
– Ну и дерьмо же твой лучший друг, – сквозь зубы выдавливает Джеймс, не в силах поднять глаза от стыда за неведомых ему сволочей, будто бы он сам был среди тех, кто издевались над пятнадцатилетним цыпленком. Невероятно стойким цыпленком. Вот же черт.  
– Не всем везет с лучшими друзьями, – Уилл почти улыбается, глядя на него мерцающим от затаенного веселья взглядом.  
Узнал, вспыхивает в голове у Джеймса. Узнал и сидит скалится, мелочь бессмысленная.  
– Еще одно слово, и мне придется тебя убить, – бросает он как бы в шутку, но Уилл не впечатляется, прыскает и отворачивается, чтобы побороть упрямую улыбку.  
– Ладно, я молчу, – говорит он наконец и тут же добавляет вопреки своим словам. – Знаешь, раньше я часто думал о том, что будь у меня такой друг, как, например, у Стива Роджерса, все было бы иначе. Поддержка, преданность... А потом понял, что будь у меня свой Баки Барнс, я бы стал совсем другим человеком сам. В конце концов, я же не Стив Роджерс.  
– Нет, – бормочет Джеймс себе под нос. – У него нос длинней и прическа дурацкая.  
Уилл откровенно смеется, а потом поднимается, оправляет на себе грязное платье.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он искренне, а потом быстро наклоняется и целует застывшего Джеймса в щеку – невесомо и невероятно нежно.  
– У меня твоя фотка до сих пор висит над кроватью, – поясняет Уилл и отстраняется, сияя голубыми глазами, которые в сочетании с наливающимися синяками и ссадинами смотрятся еще более ангельски. Рот пересыхает, и Джеймс с трудом сглатывает.  
– Так и пойдешь? – спрашивает он лишь бы что-то сказать.  
– Так и пойду, – весело отзывается Уилл. – Может быть, когда-нибудь встретимся снова. Я бы хотел, – добавляет он уже серьезно, разворачивается и идет прочь – такой до слез угловатый и странный в своем платье.  
Джеймс сидит на месте еще минут десять после того, как Уилл скрывается из виду. Все его силы уходят на то, чтобы удержать себя на месте и не кинуться вслед.  
– Это не Стив, – говорит он себе наконец сквозь зубы. – Это не мой Стив.  
В тот же день он забирает рюкзак из оплаченного на неделю мотеля и уезжает ночным автобусом в другой штат.

Третий раз случается через пять лет.  
В этом бруклинском кафе самое удобное место – в дальнем углу стойки, где она изгибается и образует этакий закуток. Оттуда видно всех: и сидящих за столиками, и входящих в стеклянные двери, и тех, кто входит и выходит из туалета. А сам ты виден только буфетчице – молодой разбитной девахе, которая подсунет тебе жареную картошку вместо омлета и без спроса подольет кофе в твою чашку с чаем.  
Джеймс допивает чай, предусмотрительно держа кружку подальше от зоркого глаза буфетчицы, и лениво держит в поле зрения публику. Утро уже не слишком раннее, те, кто предпочитают яичницу с беконом и фасолью, позавтракали часа три назад, сейчас смена черничных пирогов и бургеров, а еще часа через полтора придут те, кто предпочитают овощные салаты и смузи.  
Разглядывая очередную парочку за столиком у окна, Джеймс не сразу понимает, что видит перед собой никого иного, как Уилла. Он почти не изменился, только физиономия теперь чистая, одежда вполне себе мужская и явно пошитая на заказ, а модная прическа уложена волосок к волоску. Он ест черничный пирог и улыбается, болтая со своим приятелем.  
Джеймс переводит взгляд на второго. Смазлив, думает он с легкой снисходительностью. Голубоглазый брюнет, слишком яркие губы, и ямочка эта на подбородке, черт, парень выглядит горячо, но абсолютно непристойно. Буквально все в его облике кричит о том, что он гей – и белозубая эта улыбка, и томные глаза с поволокой, и, конечно, взгляды, которые он бросает на Уилла. Впрочем, это Нью-Йорк. Здесь никого уже ничем не удивишь, ни голыми ковбойшами с гитарами на улицах, ни двухметровыми плюшевыми зверями, позирующими за пару долларов для фото... Ни откровенно влюбленными друг в друга парнями.  
– Смотри, – говорит Стив, пихая в плечо. – Ребята – вылитые мы с тобой.  
– Ты себе льстишь, – ворчит Джеймс. – И мне тоже.  
– Почему это?  
– Они молодые, беспечные и слишком красивые. Чертовы педики, – добавляет он с ворчливой интонацией.  
– От педика слышу, – привычно откликается Стив, подъедая свой пирог, и Джеймс, наконец, впервые за утро улыбается. И тут же досадливо вздыхает, когда воспользовавшаяся его рассеянностью буфетчица плещет в кружку свой чертов кофе.


End file.
